


As The World Falls Down

by alicewonder87



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: David Bowie song, F/M, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewonder87/pseuds/alicewonder87
Summary: She's had another fight with Christian, but this time she's leaving. As she starts to walk away toward her apartment, Taylor stops her, offering to take her home. She's surprised by how comforting he is to her, is this what being comforted feels like?
Relationships: Christian Grey/Original Female Character(s), Jason Taylor/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	As The World Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say I am just as surprised as everyone at this particular story. I am not a fan of the series in general but I have the books at home, buying them to give the series a chance before I decided I hated it. As I read, I found I was more interested in a possible relationship between Ana and Jason Taylor than much else. I realize Ana isn't in this story, but I was inspired by the David Bowie song as I wrote, and this is what I wrote. I borrow David Bowie's lyrics for this story, I don't own anything. I love the movie labyrinth, and that scene where the Goblin King and Sarah dance together to this song is one of my favorites.

Night had fallen quickly in Seattle. The inky black of the sky stretched out, chasing away the orange and red of the sunset. The stars had just begun to appear in the sky, small dots of fire that twinkled down at me innocently. I sighed heavily and started the long walk back to my apartment, rubbing my arms against the chill of the night. 

I hadn't gone far when I heard the familiar voice of Taylor, Christian's head of security, calling my name. "Rose?" 

I turned to face him with my face still wet from the tears I couldn't keep from crying. It wasn't long until he caught up to me, reaching out to touch me gently. His fingers were soft against my arm as he tugged gently. "Rose, please look at me." 

I let Taylor pull me to a stop, keeping my eyes glued to the pavement below my feet. "Yes, Taylor?" I responded, keeping my eyes low. I was too afraid to look at him, too scared to see that knowing look in his eyes. He'd tried to warn me, poor man, and my utter refusal to see that he was right led me to this moment. 

Taylor was silent. I heard him sigh softly. Then his voice again, soft and comforting. "Rose. Look at me." 

I looked up at the tall man, his eyes focusing on mine. I wasn't sure what expression I was going to find in his eyes, but he seemed at war with himself as he looked down at me. Taylor dwarfed me considerably, and his six-foot-five frame might have seemed frightening to anyone else who didn't know him, but it wasn't to me. 

" _ There's such a sad love deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel, open and closed within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes..." _

His eyes scanned my face before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief. He handed me the small white cloth and I whispered a soft thank you before dabbing my eyes. I wasn't surprised to feel the soft cotton against my face. Taylor was a military man, and while I knew Christian paid him well, his black suits and simple attire were a reflection of his un extravagant lifestyle. 

"Rose, let me drive you home. It's too cold to walk." Taylor's words cut through my swirling thoughts and a glance back at his expression told me I would be fighting a losing battle if I resisted. I nodded, letting him lead me back to the garage where he quickly took the keys from Sawyer and opened the back of the Audi. 

But I wasn't about to ride in the back alone. I didn't want to be alone, and riding back there I would only smell Christian and I wasn't ready to be surrounded by his scent just yet. "No. I can't ride back there." I said softly. 

Taylor closed the door and opened the passenger door, letting me ride upfront with him. As he drove away from Christian's house, the soft classical music he normally listened to made me uncomfortable. I reached down and disconnected Christian's iPod, instead connecting my own. 

The soft strains of David Bowie filled the car and I leaned my head against the headrest, keeping Taylor's handkerchief close by. The soft scent of cedar and pine was comforting as Taylor merged onto I-5. Not much was said between us as he drove, the only sound filling the car was Bowie's voice, soft and yearning. 

" _ As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill is gone, wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down..."  _

I felt another tear slide down my face and turned to look at Taylor only to have him reach out a hand closer to mine. I hesitantly placed my hand in his much larger one, feeling a certain delighted but unsure feeling as he squeezed it gently before wrapping his fingers loosely around mine. 

Taylor kept his eyes on the road, sunglasses obscuring his face so I couldn't exactly read the expression in his eyes. As we had finally reached the apartment, he parked the Audi and turned to face me. 

Bowie's voice kept singing softly in the background, " _ I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you valentine evenings, though we're strangers til now, we're choosing the path between the stars, I'll leave my love between the stars..." _

Taylor kept my hand tucked into his larger one as he escorted me into the building. When we reached my apartment, I felt this twinge of loneliness. Kate was still gone on her vacation with her family, and I wasn't ready to face the dark and lonely apartment just yet. 

The seriousness of the situation slammed into me with full force and through a haze of tears that suddenly clouded my vision, I glanced up at Taylor. I could feel my lip quivering and the tightness in my chest and throat was too much bear. As the tears slipped down my face, I launched myself into his embrace. 

My arms wrapped tightly around his waist, my face pressing into his suit jacket, the sobs wrenching their way out of my throat. I heard his voice soft and gentle in my ear as his hands rubbed soothing circles on my back. 

"Everything is going to be okay Rose, I promise." His voice was soft and low in my ear. 

I could barely respond, and the gentleness in his tone only made me cry harder, blindly reaching for my keys to open the door. They slipped from my fingers and fell on the floor and Taylor reached down and picked them up while still holding me with his remaining arm. 

I opened the door and he followed me into the apartment. Once the door was shut behind us, my keys fell to the floor, almost completely forgotten as I truly let go. I glanced up at Taylor, hiccuping softly around my sobs. "Taylor I-" 

He quieted me with a look, one hand reaching out to wipe the tears from my eyes. "It's okay, Rose. I promise." 

I hiccuped softly, my tears starting to halt as I stared at him. Taylor's eyes were locked onto mine in a way that only reminded me of another evening like this one, where he'd comforted me after a fight with Christian. This time though, I knew Christian wouldn't come in and interrupt whatever was happening between us. 

This time, I didn't stop myself from leaning up on my tiptoes toward Taylor. I didn't stop him as he leaned down to me, didn't stop him as he finally pressed his lips against mine, kissing me so softly and holding me so gently it was as if he thought I would shatter if he held me tighter. 

When we finally pulled away from each other, he gently stroked my cheek and tugged me closer, resting his head on top of mine. I felt his lips press a soft kiss into my hair and sighed. Was this what being comforted felt like? Why did I enjoy this so much? 

Taylor's phone ringing startled us both, and he answered it quickly as he pulled away from me, his voice neutral and impassive. "This is Taylor. Yes. Yes. I am just getting ready to leave." 

He slipped his phone back into his pocket again and turned to me again. I knew he had to go. I knew Christain would want to see him, would want to ask him how I was acting on the ride home. Anything to gather information on how to win me back. 

Taylor reached out and tugged me close, leaning down for one last soft kiss. He didn't say much, just whispered this into my ear before he left, " _ I'll be there for you, as the world falls down."  _

The David Bowie song echoed in my head as he left the apartment, finally leaving me alone. I was surprised at how at ease I felt as I headed toward my bed. I knew he would be. Taylor was always true to his word after all. 


End file.
